the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers meet Himitsu Sentai Gorenger
by mr. 96
Summary: the MMPR team up with the Go-Force to stop Rita Repulsa and the Shadow Clan! My first attempt at bringing Gorenger into the world of Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Originally, this was a Power Rangers/Super Sentai crossover, but I realized that nobody would view it as such, and that I never actually used Himitsu Sentai Gorenger as it was in the show. Anyways, the Go-Force is an idea based on that of a friend of mine, who intends to use my name changes to dub "Himitsu Sentai Gorenger" into his own Power Rangers series.**

**Rex Powers=Tsuyoshi Kaijo**

**Wild Bill Hancock=Akira Shinmei**

**G.B. Gonzalez=Daita Oiwa**

**Chad Logan=Kenji Asuka**

**Penny=Peggy Matsuyama**

**EAGLE=EAGLE**

**Shadow Clan=Black Cross Army**

**Zordon:** _The Power Rangers are property of Saban, granted by Toei and Bandai, none of which have anything to do with Mr. 96_

In a secret, strange, and ancient fortress on the moon….

Finster was quite worried about his new project, and with good reason. If it failed, Rita would be angry at him—and nobody could get angrier than Rita, not even Lord Zedd, her superior. Of course, Lord Zedd's punishments were always harsher than Rita's whenever he _did _get angry.

"Finster!" Rita cried, "How long 'till those Putty Patrollers are ready?"

"I'm not making Putties, my queen," Finster replied, finally finishing his pet project. "This is a time machine," he said, presenting the arch-like device to Rita. "It can be used to change history so that the Power Rangers never existed!"

"A-hahahaha!" Rita laughed. "Perfect! Send Goldar and some Putties through that time warp so they can cause some chaos!" "Right away, my queen!" Finster replied. He was very relieved. If that failed, who knows what could have happened? He sighed, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead.

In the Command Center….

Buttons were flashing everywhere. "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Alpha 5 cried. "This is terrible, Zordon! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Alpha," Zordon replied. "I know exactly what is going on, as I am trapped in the time stream and can sense changes to it. Summon the Power Rangers immediately!"

"Right away, Zordon!" Alpha replied. He pushed the buttons for the six Power Rangers to arrive.

In Angel Grove….

"This is incredible!" said Billy. He had just looked in the library for old newspapers, and what he found was amazing.

"What's up, Billy?" his best friend, Jason, replied.

"According to this, five heroes were found several years ago battling strange monsters and ninjas! And look at them!" He showed the photos eagerly to Jason. As the Red Ranger looked them over, he was incredibly surprised. The heroes in the photos looked just like the Power Rangers! "Billy, this is incredible! Have you shown Zordon this?"

Just then, their communicators rang. "Yes, Zordon?" Jason picked up. "We need you at the Command Center right away!" Alpha replied. "I'm on it!" Jason said.

Jason and Billy teleported to the Command Center immediately. Once they were there, they discovered that Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy were already there. "Rangers, I have summoned you for a dire emergency," Zordon's voice boomed. "It seems Rita has found a way to travel through time."

"Oh no," Billy said, "with that kind of power, who knows what she'll do?"

"Precisely," Zordon replied, "And as to your question, we know exactly what she will do. Rita intends to wipe you out from the face of history by destroying your predecessors."

"Hold on," said Kimberly, "There were Power Rangers before us?"

"Yes," Zordon replied, "There have always been Power Rangers before you, Kimberly and Zack. Just as there will always be Power Rangers after you. But Rita will destroy all Power Rangers by destroying the first ever team of Power Rangers."

"Who are these guys?" Jason replied

"The first ever Power Rangers were known as the Go-Force. They were the sole surviving members of the international peace organization, E.A.G.L.E., and protected the universe from the Shadow Clan, an evil group of ninjas." As Zordon said this, images flashed of a Red Ranger, a Blue Ranger, a Green Ranger, a Yellow Ranger, and a Pink Ranger. "Hold on," said Billy, "Those are the same ones as the heroes in my newspaper!"

"Exactly," replied Zordon. "Of these, we have only identified three: Rex Powers, the Red Ranger, Wild Bill Hancock, the Blue Ranger, and G.B. Morris, the Yellow Ranger. Your mission is to find them before Rita does!"

"Roger that, Zordon. It's morphing time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. 96: Chapter 2's up!**

The Putty Patrol, led by Goldar, had just teleported to the past. "Alright, you moldy blobs of clay," the chimera/sphinx warrior commanded the Putties, "Find the Go-Force and destroy them!" The Putties spread out among the city.

I should probably take this time to inform you about the Go-Force themselves. They were originally five young recruits to the international peace organization, E.A.G.L.E., not trained enough to even be on the field missions, but the Shadow Clan destroyed all the E.A.G.L.E. bases in Japan. Recruited by Gon, codenamed Ted, the Japanese E.A.G.L.E. commander, these five underwent a top-secret government project to become the first ever team of Power Rangers on Earth, known only as the Go-Force. These five, led by Rex Powers, consisted of Wild Bill Hancock, an agent who studied the "Wild West" cowboy style and practiced archery, G.B. Gonzalez, a mechanic who had a good sense of humor and a humongous appetite, Chad Logan, a young agent trying to seem "cool" in the eyes of his comrades, and finally Penny, who carried their secret team weapon: a soccer ball used to defeat several enemies. Together, they defeated several members of the Shadow Clan, starting with Reaper, a gold-masked adversary responsible for killing some of Rex's dear friends. And, as for their enemies, the Shadow Clan was a group of ninjas that unlocked the secret of wearing special masks in order to gain amazing powers. They were turned into an evil group by their leader, known only as Black Cross, whom the Go-Force had not defeated yet.

In the Snack Shop, run by Ted, the five Power Rangers that made up the Go-Force were called for a mission. "What is it, Ted?" Rex asked. "Why'd you call us all here?" Ted, who used the Snack Shop as a cover-up for one of the last E.A.G.L.E. bases, took out some photos. "We found out several clay creatures attacking people downtown. They don't appear to be of the Shadow Clan, but nevertheless, they need to be stopped." "Wait a minute," Chad interrupted, "How do you know they're not with the Shadow Clan?" "Because," Ted sighed, "these things appear to be monsters, not just ninjas wearing Shadow Clan masks." Rex nodded. "Either way, we've got to go after these guys! C'mon!"

The five Rangers took out special wristwatches, and pushed the button on the side, shouting "Go! Go! GoForce!" They then transformed into the Go-Force. G.B. rode in the sidecar of Wild Bill's motorcycle, while Penny rode in Chad's sidecar. Rex, as the leader, was the only one whose motorcycle did not have a sidecar.

They sped off to the Putties' location, and prepared to engage them. "Alright, you clay creeps," Rex shouted, "Let's do it! Take this: Go-Force Gadget: Hercules Beetle Whip!" He took off his outer visor to reveal another visor, while the visor in his hands became a whip, which he used to slice the Putties in two. "Git along, li'l dawgies! Go-Force Gadget: T-Visor Bow!" Wild Bill tore off his outer visor, which became a bow and arrows, and fired at the Putties. However, unlike Kimberly's Power Bow, Wild Bill's T-Visor Bow had no technology enhancing it, so it didn't do much damage to the clay creatures, who could only be defeated by something with enough force behind it, like a powerful martial arts technique or a melee weapon, as well as certain guns and explosives. "Dangit!" Wild Bill cursed, "If only ah had somethin' that'd take those guys down!" Chad leaped over him. "What are you doing? That was so lame!" he yelled. "You gotta do something cooler ifyou wanna beat these guys! Watch this: Go-Force Gadget: V-Boomerang!" His visor changed from a V shape to a similarly shaped boomerang. He threw the boomerang at the Putties, which were sliced apart, much like with Rex's weapon. "Hey, I can beat a lot of them at once too! Go-Force Gadget: Earring Bombs!" She took off her earrings and threw them at the Putties, which exploded along with the earrings. Of the five Power Rangers, only G.B. was the only one not fighting. "Why am I the only one who doesn't have a weapon?" he complained. "I told you," Rex shouted back, "Your suit has a strength enhancing system!" "...Fine," G.B. sighed, "Go-Force Gadget: Amplifier Circuitry!" he shouted, and he started fighting the Putties in hand-to-hand combat. He punched one, and sent it flying into another, destroying both of them. After they had defeated all of the Putties, G.B. sighed. "Are we done yet? I want to take a break," he said, finally catching his breath. "It's not over yet, Rangers!" Golder shouted. "Now you've got me to deal with!" "Bring it on, ugly!" Rex retorted. At this moment, a time warp in the sky opened, interrupting the fight. Both sides looked up at it, not knowing what to make of it.

**Finished! A word of advice: don't type fanfiction with an iPad! It's impossible! Next time: The Power Rangers finally join the fight! But while they're gone, Lord Zedd takes the opportunity to attack present-day Angel Grove! Our only hope is...Tommy's grandpa? Tune in next time for Chapter 3: White Joker, the trump card of J.A.K.Q.!**


	3. JAKQ and Battle Fever J

**Finally! It took forever to write this baby! Jokermask, that's a great idea, but no, the Go-Force gets their power from the constellation Cassiopeia. I try to be as in-line with Super Sentai as I can, unless I'm doing JAKQ or Denziman-based Power Rangers stories.**

**By the way, here's an apology. In the story, I mistakenly referred to the Russian Ranger as the Blue Ranger and the French Ranger as the Yellow Ranger. This has recently been fixed.**

As Goldar was about to do battle with the Go-Force, suddenly out of nowhere a time portal opened up. "No! It can't be!" Goldar shouted. "Not them! Not this time!" "You got it!" Jason yelled as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers leaped out of the time portal. The Go-Force were astonished. "Who are those guys?" Rex whispered. Tommy—who overheard Rex—turned to Jason. "I think we deserve an introduction right now!" he said. "Right!" Jason nodded. "Alright, guys! Let's do it like we practiced!" The Rangers nodded. "Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott!" Jason shouted as he executed his usual pose. "Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver!" Tommy said, following suit. "Black Ranger, Zack Taylor!" "Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston!" "Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan!" "Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart!" Jason once again executed a pose. "Mighty Morphin…" he started, "….POWER RANGERS!" the entire team finished. (Note: If you want an accurate depiction in your heads, imagine the roll call from Zyuranger, but with the Power Rangers' names and voices). "Mighty morphin…power rangers?" G.B. asked. "That sounds like a lame name, if you ask me." Zack turned to him. "Believe me, it was a better choice than Billy's idea," he said. "What?" Billy asked, "I just thought that 'Super Sentai' was more appropriate!" "It doesn't make sense if you don't know Japanese, Billy," Trini said. "Look, can we stop arguing and fight that guy over there?" Rex interrupted, "We could really use your help." "Right!" Jason nodded. Goldar looked afraid. "Uh-oh!" he said, "I was going to beat five Go-Force members….not eleven Power Rangers!" Fortunately for Goldar, he wasn't the only one who had designs on the Power Rangers. Black Cross, the leader of the Shadow Clan, was watching from his lair, and he wasn't happy with what he saw. "These new heroes have appeared from nowhere…." he observed, "It would be unfortunate if this Goldar were to lose to them, and equally unacceptable if we did not play a hand in the destruction of both the Go-Force and these Power Rangers." He turned to his generals. "Gas General! Black Shogun! Scaleface! Ironclad!" he said, "Go now! Destroy both our enemies and Goldar!" the five generals nodded.

Meanwhile, back in "present-day" Angel Grove, Lord Zedd was quite pleased with these events. Rita didn't know it, but he was watching the events happen and liked what he saw. "If the Power Rangers and Rita are preoccupied in the past," he said to himself, "Then this is my perfect chance to strike at Angel Grove! It will be completely defenseless against me!"

However, Zordon knew perfectly well what Zedd was planning to do. "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Alpha cried, "With the Power Rangers in the past, there's nothing that can stop Lord Zedd's attack!" "Actually," said a man who walked in to the Command Center, "there may be one thing that could." Alpha was furious. "Look here, stranger—Ai-yai-yai! It's a White Ranger! We're still working on the White Power Coin!" he shouted, completely startled by the newcomer's appearance. "Calm down, Alpha," Zordon said, "This is J.P. Oliver, Tommy's grandfather, and the first Power Ranger to receive his powers from me." The man smiled. "Ah, it's good to see you too, Zordon," he said, "My morphing days are over, but it seems that you need my help once more." "Very well, then," Zordon replied, "I shall rejuvenate your original power, to the point where you will be able to fight as a Power Ranger once more. But you must remember that without your original team, you can no longer use the Royal Flush Cannon as your finisher." "Oh, I've found ways to work around that," J.P. smiled.

As Zedd's new monster, Dracula Man, landed on Earth, he called Zedd's special Z-Putties to aid him. "Z-Putty Patrol!" he shouted in a Transylvanian accent. "Bring me prey to feast upon!" "Forget it, vampy!" a voice cried out. Dracula Man turned around. "Who dares interrupt my feast?" he cried. Before him stood two groups of Power Rangers. One Red Ranger turned to the White Ranger. "When I heard that aliens were going to attack Angel Grove, I quickly came out of semi-retirement in order to deal with this menace!" "But it was not easy to get team back together!" one of the Yellow Rangers replied in a thick Russian accent. "Oui, oui," a Blue Ranger replied, "But eet was worth it to bring us together! Let us go, mes amis!" Both teams of Rangers pulled out their unique morphers. J.P. Oliver took out a silver deck-holder, as did his team: the Deck Squad, the second team of Power Rangers and the first to receive their powers from Zordon, albeit anonymously and known only to Mr. Oliver. This team consisted of Sam, an unwilling Ranger with blond hair and a fedora, Harley, an agent who enjoyed toying with her opponents, Lieutenant Gordon, a rough police officer of Native American descent, and finally Dex, their weirdest member: a living computer program who could achieve solid and tangible form and was at times quite difficult to talk to. Together they were a government program called Deck Squad, as a part of Project J.A.K.Q. (pronounced "Jacker"), as supervised by both Mr. Oliver and Agent Fortune, responsible for hunting down Mr. Oliver's younger brother Zachary, a mad scientist with designs on the world (Note: Zachary Oliver looks exactly like me. I intend to put my own picture up as the cover for this story, but I am having difficulty doing so right now, so just sit tight) and his partner Iron Claw of the Neo Mafia. Each Ranger of the Deck Squad swiped the following cards into their Deck Morphers: Sam swiped an ace of spades with the logo "Nintendo" printed on it, Dex swiped a jack of diamonds, Harley swiped a queen of hearts, Gordon swiped a king of clubs, and Mr. Oliver swiped a joker. They all shouted "J.A.K.Q.!" and morphed into the Deck Squad. "Red Ranger, Ace of Spades!" Sam shouted. "Blue RANGER, Jack of DIAMONDS!" Dex shouted in his mechanical screech. "Pink Ranger, Queen of Hearts!" Harley shouted. "Green Ranger, King of Clubs!" Gordon Shouted. Finally, Mr. Oliver held up his Ranger form's staff and shouted, "The Big One, White Joker Power!" They all collectively shouted, "Power Rangers Deck Force!" Meanwhile, the other team of Power Rangers had morphed. This team was known as Power Rangers International, and was brought together by the UN from different nations. Led by the young teenager Daisuke Kimura, a street fighter, these included the Russian agent Mikhail Ivankoff, the French colonel Alan (pronounced a-LOHN) De Viswoire, the African savage Joto, and an American woman, Diane Martin. "From Japan, Red Japan Ranger!" Daisuke shouted, doing a karate dance. "From Russia, Yellow Cossack Ranger!" Mikhail shouted, performing a cossack dance. "From France, Blue Parie Ranger!" Alan shouted, doing a Spanish dance. "From Africa, Black Kenya Ranger!" Joto shouted, doing a tropical dance. "From America, Pink USA Ranger!" Diane shouted, performing a disco dance. "From around the world, we are" Daisuke said, "Power Rangers…" "….INTERNATIONAL!" the entire team finished. Both teams of Power Rangers began fighting the Z-Putties. "My attacks seem to be having no EFFECT," Dex noted, "It is 99.9% probable that the medallions they wear on their chests with the letter "Z" imprinted is what gives them POWER. That being SAID, the only logical CONCLUSION is that removing it causes the Z-Putties to be DESTROYED. Commencing experimentation and data collection mode," he said, attacking the "Z" coin in the middle with his sword. As he expected, the Z-Putty fell apart. "New data received. Adjusting battle calculations to accommodate." Dex finished. "Hey, you hear that?" Sam asked Gordon. "Yeah," the Green Ranger replied, "Hey Dex! Stop doing those calculations of yours and put that boxing data you downloaded to good use!" "Oh, come on," Harley interrupted, "If it weren't for Dex you wouldn't have known where to hit!" She instantly used her magnetic powers to tear the coins out of the Z-Putties. Gordon sighed. "It won't matter where I hit them, as long as I can bring them down!" he said, using his gravity powers to immobilize the Z-Putties. "My calculations indicate that you would fight much more efficiently by using your GRAVITATIONAL power to AMPLIFY your STRENGTH," Dex said, remaining unimpressed by Gordon's show of powers. "Aw, shaddup!" Gordon shouted back. However, he did so anyway. "700 Horsepower Punch!" he shouted, destroying one of the coins, and then doing the same by kicking another. "Power Throw!" he shouted, throwing one Z-Putty into another. "A technique like that is INEFFECTIVE," Dex remarked, "It won't do any good unless you destroy their 'Z' coins." He shot a laser out of his ring finger and destroyed both Z-Putties. "Yeah, well, you missed one," Gordon retorted. "King's….." He leaped up into the air. "….Flying Press!" he finished, coming down with increased gravity onto the Z-Putties. This had the benefit of crushing them, until there was nothing left but their coins. "Alright," Sam shouted, "I'm not the leader anymore, but I still know how to stop you guys from infighting! Dex, switch over to your 'personality' program!" "Okay!" Dex shouted cheerfully. "Oh, nuts," Gordon grumbled, "The one personality I hate even more!" They each took out weapons. "Spade Arrows!" Sam shouted, shooting several arrows into the Z-Putties' coins. These arrows were infused with atomic power, and exploded instantly. "Diamond Cutter!" Dex shouted enthusiastically, pulling a second sword out of his middle finger. "What's this shiny thing for? Huh?" he asked, jumping around the Z-Putties. "What happens if I take it out? Does it do anything?" he said, maniacally taking the Z-Coins out of the Z-Putties and cutting their limbs off gleefully. "Megaton Club!" Gordon shouted, his arm turning into a mace on a chain. He began swinging it over his head, then brought it down to crush the Putties, and then binding some others. "Heart Q!" Harley gleefully shouted, slashing the Z-Putties with a Q-shaped chakram-like weapon. "Teehee! Want some more?" she said. "Oh please," Gordon grumbled, "One psycho is enough!"

Meanwhile, Power Rangers International was faring no less fortunately. "Yeah! Let's show these guys that we're cooking with some serious red-hot BATTLE FEVER!" Daisuke shouted, attacking the Z-Putties with his spear. "I've worked with you for so long, and I still don't know what that means!" Mikhail retorted, twirling a pair of sais in his hands, then stabbing them into the Z-Coins and throwing another. "It is a silly Japanese expression! Think nothing of it!" Alan replied, using his fencing skills to accurately hit the Z-Putties in the coin every single time. "Kiwowowo!" Joto shrieked, fighting in a wild, savage manner with his whip. "But you are, how you say, smelling as bad as your cooking!" Alan joked, unimpressed by Joto's fighting skills. "You mean he stinks!" Diane retorted, throwing a knife at one Z-Putty and kicking another. "Oh, but of course, ma Cherie!" Alan said, "Whenever you need help, as always, zee Blue Ranger is by your side!" Diane rolled her eyes under her mask. It was good to see that her old teammate didn't change a bit.

Meanwhile, Dex had reverted back to his original personality. "Ace!" he cried, using the code names for each of the rangers. "Yeah, Jack?" Sam replied, "Give me a second….Acceleration switch ON! Atomic Speed!" he shouted, suddenly running fast enough to dodge all of the Z-Putties and race to Dex in one motion. "I cannot discern the weakness of Dracula Man," the sentient computer program explained, "I'll need you to pinpoint his weak spot with your abilities." "You got it!" Sam shouted, "Neutron Scope! Ultra Sound Device!" These two commands unlocked Sam's extra-sensory powers—not truly psychic, but it gave him X-Ray vision and super hearing, giving Sam's already incredible analysis skills the boost they needed to pinpoint the weakness of any monster. Sam listened intently on what Dracula Man was saying from far away. "Destroy them all! Don't let them touch my clothes! They're expensive!" he overheard. Meanwhile, he was searching for a weak spot with his Neutron Scope. "Got it!" he said, "This guy's a spender who doesn't want to get his clothes messed up! And his weak spot's his chin!" White Joker heard this immediately. "I shall exploit both weaknesses while you PREPARE the SECRET WEAPON!" Dex shouted. "Boxing program activated!" He instantly used his electrical powers to get rid of the Z-Putties in his way and walked up to Dracula Man. "Execute Program!" he shouted, attacking Dracula Man with jabs and hooks befitting of the data he collected on boxing. "No! Stop!" Dracula Man cried, "You're ruining my outfit! I paid big money just to get this dry-cleaned!" "Command accepted," Dex replied, giving him an uppercut to the jaw. "Alright, then, everyone," White Joker shouted to the Deck Squad, "Gather round! It's time to show him our trump card!" He swung his staff around several times, destroying Z-Putties left and right and kicking Dracula Man in the jaw, all in a manner befitting his title as "the flashiest Power Ranger ever." He leaped away from Dracula Man and towards the Deck Squad. "Royal Flush Cannon, set up!" he cried. In response, Dex and Gordon each pulled out a wheel, and Harley pulled out a V-symbol. They put these three items together, and Sam laid the cannon itself onto the support. White Joker leaped the down and loaded the "Big Bomber"—the bullet they used for the Royal Flush Cannon. "Royal Flush Cannon! Our hand trumps yours!" White Joker shouted. He fired the cannon, and the bullet flew towards Dracula Man, becoming a crucifix! It nearly completely destroyed Dracula Man, except for the fact that Zedd had given him protection from his normal weaknesses. On the moon, Zedd was displeased. "Dracula Man can't win like this!" he threw a grenade down to Earth. Dracula Man caught it, removed the pin, and threw it to the ground, growing to giant size. "NOW I AM INVINCIBLE, YOU FOOLS!" he shouted. "Oh, God," Sam said, "how are we gonna fight that?"

**Next time: The Power Rangers International reveal their secret weapon: The Protozord! Meanwhile in the past, two generations of Power Rangers team up to fight two generations of villains, and Zordon helps the Go-Force realize their true potential! And what are Tommy and Jason doing in the present with Adam fighting against Lord Zedd when they're already shown to be in the past? Find out, as we reveal the secrets in Chapter 4: Captain Gokaiger's Treasure!**

**Alpha:** _Mr. 96 neglected to mention one important thing: He wishes to recieve feedback on your favorite of the individual Power Rangers he created. This is by no means a popularity contest: Mr. 96 merely wishes to know which Rangers you like the best and why! So keep those reviews a-coming our way!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I haven't been at this for a while. I want to introduce as many Ranger teams as I can, so I did a combination of Denziman and Sun Vulcan which will be expanded upon in the next chapter. Also, yahoo! I finally managed to do what I feel is the most awesome thing a Power Rangers fan can do! Read on, and see if you agree!**

**By the way,**

**Alex=Red/Red Sun Vulcan**

**Michael=Blue**

**Ken=Green/Blue Sun Vulcan**

**Tim=Yellow/Yellow Sun Vulcan**

**Hayley=Pink**

Goldar was frightened. The Power Rangers weren't supposed to show up! This wasn't part of Rita's plan! And he didn't have any Putties left. What was he supposed to do? "Alright, Goldar," Jason shouted, "You're next!" Then, out of nowhere, four masked men ran in. One was wearing a black samurai uniform and was known as Black Shogun. Another was wearing a red Cossack uniform with a samurai helmet replacing the traditional fur hat and a strange mask over his face—the Gas General. A third had a mottled face, which he gained the name Scaleface for. Finally, a heavily-armored individual known as Ironclad, who almost looked like a human robot. These were generals of the Shadow Clan, although there were others after them, such as the Sun God and Pharaoh Khamenhotep. "Uh-oh, guys," Chad said, "Looks like we got trouble! Shadow Clan trouble!" "Okay," Wild Bill smiled under his mask, "These guys ah can take!" He started shooting arrows at the foot soldiers, who were basic ninja with little or no skill. The Go-Force, on the other hand, had studied Shadow Clan technique in order to gain an advantage over the Shadow Clan. Unlike the Putties, the arrows were able to take down the Shadow Clan members with no problem. "Yee-haw!" he shouted. "Now this is more like it!" Meanwhile, several Rangers had already gotten into the heat of battle. "Ha! I was faking when I said I didn't have a weapon!" G.B. shouted, while fighting Goldar. "Take this! Go-Force Gadget: Rock-Paper-Scissors Staff!" He pulled off his outer visor, which turned into a pole with a fist attached to it. He then shouted "Rock!" and jabbed Goldar with this staff several times. "Paper!" he shouted, and attached an open hand-type attachment in place of the fist. Using wide swings, he knocked Goldar off his feet. "Scissors!" he shouted, attaching a hand with the index and middle fingers extended and jabbing it at Goldar's eyes. "And one more thing," G.B. said while Goldar was staggering around and trying to get back up, "I'm an expert at judo! Heeyah!" he said, first giving him a chop and a kick and then throwing Goldar over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Jason was busy swordfighting Black Shogun, and Billy was fighting the Gas General. "Hehehe! Take a whiff of my gas attack!" the Gas General shouted, a large amount of gas coming from the mouth of his mask. "Sorry, General," Billy said, "I built in a gas filter into my mask!" He punched out the Gas General. "These guys are ninjas?" Tommy said, "I've met better ninjas than this back in my era!"

Meanwhile, back in the present day, the Power Rangers of Deck Squad and International weren't doing so well. "Uh, Mr. Oliver?" Sam said, "I don't think we have a card in our deck that can beat _that!_" "Oui," Alan suddenly said, "But we are having—how you say? Donald card? Non…" "Nyet, _trump _card of our own!" Mikhail finished. The International team gathered together. "We need Protozord power, NOW!" they said in unison. Suddenly, from a shark-shaped submarine, a blue samurai-themed robot flew to Angel Grove. The International Power Rangers jumped in. "PROTOZORD ACTIVATED," a voice came from the robot. "Alright, guys! Let's finish this off with some serious Battle Fever!" Daisuke shouted. "Ugh, again with zee Battle Fever!" Alan sighed. "THUNDERBOLT SLASH!" the team cried. The Protozord pulled out a sword and slashed in a lightning-shaped pattern. Dracula Man was knocked out of balance, but quickly regained his footing. "Oh, come on," he said, "You think a weak creation like that is going to stop me?" "Maybe not," a voice called out from nowhere, "But we are!" Five jets flew out, and fired upon Dracula Man. Suddenly, an elderly man dressed in a lab coat and a gold/purple robot appeared next to Mr. Oliver. "I'm sorry, gentlemen," the old man said, "but you may wish to stand back!" This man was Dr. Denzi, a scientist from the future whose time-travel experiments left him and his robot B-9 stranded in the twentieth century. Upon their arrival, they were met by Alex, an African-American kickboxer, Michael, Evangel Rock High school's most popular person and valedictorian, Ken, an Asian friend of Alex who studied boxing, Tim, a mechanic with a talent for science, and Hayley, the most beautiful girl in Evangel Rock. Together, they were captured by Rita Repulsa's twin sister Hedrian, and Dr. Denzi created Ranger powers for the teens to combat her. Eventually, Alex, Ken, and Tim upgraded to the Sun Vulcan powers, but they were currently using their original morphers.

Meanwhile, in Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd was busy cheering his monster on. "Go! Go! Destroy them all!" he shouted. "You know, Zedd," a voice came from behind him, "Maybe you should be focused on yourself before you worry about your monster." "What?" Lord Zedd whirled, "Who dares—" standing before him were Tommy, Jason, and Billy, plus three others he didn't recognize. "What?" he shouted, "How are you here? I saw you in the past!" "Okay, Zedd," Tommy replied, "Let me help you out. I'm from the future. These three here are Adam, Tanya, and Kat. And we're here to stop you from destroying Angel Grove." "Alright, Rangers," Zedd said, stepping down from his throne, "Do you really think you can stop me? The whole world is about to become mine. What do you say to that?" "I'd say it's the plank for those I don't like," Tommy said, "Okay, guys. Ready?" "Ready!" everyone shouted. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Tanya, and Kat pulled out a strange morpher with a skull-and-cross-swords theme, while Billy pulled out a cellphone-like device. "Silver Cellular!" Billy shouted. "Captain Gokaiger's Ranger Keys!" everyone else shouted. "Yo-ho, Ranger!" they all collectively shouted. Instantly, they were changed into the Pirate Rangers. "Red Captain!" Tommy said, doing a three-fingered salute. "Blue Pirate!" Jason shouted, with his hand on his helmet. "Yellow Pirate!" Tanya shouted, doing a salute in the opposite direction as Tommy. "Green Pirate!" Adam shouted, running his hands down his suit. "Pink Pirate!" Kat shouted, with a hand over her heart. "The red sun on my back fills my blue soul with justice. Being bathed in yellow cheers makes my cheeks turn pink. I will protect this green earth….I am its new champion, Silver Marine!" Billy shouted. These six Rangers were the Pirate Rangers, who were chosen to retrieve the Ranger Keys—a backup copy of every Ranger power in existence that was stolen by Captain Gokaiger. Gokaiger coveted the power of AkaRed, the ultimate Red Ranger, for himself, and used his Ranger Key. However, the strong sense of justice that AkaRed possessed was passed down to Captain Gokaiger, who created five Pirate Keys and Pirate Morphers. Tommy, Adam, Jason, Kat, and Tanya found the Pirate Keys in a chest, and later Billy built his own Silver Cellular morpher using a Ranger Key he found. These Rangers possessed a special power, which no Ranger team ever had. "Alright, guys," Tommy said, "We're in a fanfiction, so let's be even flashier than usual!"


End file.
